Balto: The New Beginnings
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: This story to me in a dream, Balto and Jenna are brotehr and sister, all alone in the codl world, as Rosy finds tham one cold night, what awaits the new lives for Balto and Jenna, please read and review what you think of my Balto the movie twist!


Balto: The New Beginnings

Chapter One: What a twist

The night was cold as a little human girl's walking in the snowy streets of Nome, Alaska, playing with her friends "Ha, this is a fun game huh." They're all saying to each other as the night was getting colder "Rosy, time for bed." Says a voice as Rosy was looking at her friends "Night everyone, see you all tomorrow." She says running off as her friends were waving towards her "Goodnight Rosy." They all say to her as Rosy was walking towards her home stops listing to the alley "Yap, Yap, Yap, Yap." Came the sound as Rosy started to walk down the alley as she sees a cardboard box shaking next to some trash cans "Hello" She says as she hears whimpering coming from the box, but just as Rosy gotten close to the cardboard box, out pop two heads "Oh, you poor things, come here little ones, I promise I won't hurt you." She says holding her hands out as the two little pups walked towards her, sniffing her hands and licking them "Ah, you're so cute, the both of you needed a home, I'll take you to my house, and let my parents can give you two some love and caring." She says picking the both of them up as they're started to growl a little "Now stop that, I am a friendly person."

She says walking home as her parents see her walking into the house "Mom, dad, I found these two poor things suffering in the cold alley." She says placing the two on the floor "Well than, we better give these two some food and water, huh." Says her mother walking into the kitchen, grabbing some food and water, placing them bow of water and food in front of the two pups, the two started to gobbling the food up, also drinking the water up fast "Man, they're hungry little ones." Rosy says as her mother looks at her "Rosy dear, go to bed, we'll place these twp in the little box next to your bed, so you can," The two pups started to whimpering "Mom, they were living in the cardboard in the alley, please don't scare them." She says as he r mother's looking at them "Oh alright, they can sleep down here tonight, but in the morning we've got to take them to the pound to be check on, clean at the vets, than maybe we might keep them."

She says as Rosy hugs her mother "Thanks mom." She says running off for bed, as her parents place a blanket on the floor with a few toys, and a soft pillow for the two too share "Night you two." They say walking into their bedroom and going to see, as the two were looking at each other "Well Jenna, good night sister." He says as Jenna smiles "Night Balto, my brother." She says as they both went to bed together waiting to see what the new day was going to bring their way as the house was quiet the two pups started to smile at their new lives that might come their way, as Balto and Jenna were born as different kinds of species, Balto the half wolf/husky and Jenna the pure husky, together they're a great team, Balto never left his sister side, not even during the blizzard that night they're separated from their parents, Balto and Jenna were born in the wild, but never got to see the wild for themselves as for their parents were separated from each other and their home during the war of the packs, Balto and Jenna never got to see their parents looked like, but every day since the event dream of what they looked like that night Rosy woke up, walking into the front room to see the two pups crying "Little ones, please don't cry, I have some stuff for you."

She says placing a little orange bandana around Jenna's neck and a sliver one around Balto's neck as Balto and Jenna smiled at her "Thanks" They say as Rosy was stunned, as she didn't notice to see her parents were watching the whole thing "You can talk." She says as Jenna nods her head "Yes, we can talk, and we love it in this place." She says smiling at the little girl "My names Jenna, this is my brother Balto." She says as Rosy smiles at her "My names Rosy, please to meet you, Jenna, and Balto, love to sleep in my room tonight." She says as Balto and Jenna smiles at her "REALLY!" They both say as Rosy's smiling at the both of them "YES" She says as she see her parents smiling "It's official Rosy, they can stay here, plus we've got to get them their own food and water bowls in the morning, now off to bed you three, we've got a busy day in the morning."

They say a Rosy, Jenna, and Balto run off for bed as they're all in the bed together "Goodnight Balto, Jenna." Rosy says as Balto and Jenna both smiled at their new owner "Goodnight Rosy." They both say going to sleep as the new day was waiting around the corner for them, but somewhere off in the distance two figures were looking down at the little town of Nome, Alaska, "Love do u think the kids, are in this town of Nome, Alaska." Says the wolf as the husky was looking at her "Love, even if they're down there in this town, I know they have found a home of their own for now, but we can risk looking for them with this storm coming, we've got to get the pack together and regroup for the hunt for them elsewhere in case love, they're going to be just fine trust me love, now let's go look for them elsewhere." He says as he and his mate walked off towards their newly form pack

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Life In The New Home.

Yeah in this story Balto and Jenna are brother and sister.

I wanted to do this for a long time now, please don't hate me, but this came to me in a dream.


End file.
